Gedanken
by love-dark
Summary: Oneshot. Seit vielen Jahren sind Narzissa und Lucius, schon verheiratet, sie haben viel erlebt. In dieser Nacht kann Narzissa wieder einmal nicht schlafen und denkt über ihren Mann nach.


**Hallo ihr lieben.** _wink_

**So, da bin ich mal wieder und habe Euch was Neues mitgebracht. **_in die Runde schaut_

**Nein kein Neues Kapitel, sondern diesmal einen One Shot, er fiel mir ein als ich vor ein paar Tagen nicht schlafen konnte.**

**Na, na nicht traurig sein… das neue Kapitel von (Es ist nicht alles wie es scheint) kommt noch.**

**Na wie geht es Euch denn so? Wie war eure Woche?**

**Nun mal schnell zu dem Obligatorischen.**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR. Ich borge mir die Charas nur aus. Die Idee zur Story ist meinem kranken Gehirn entsprungen. grins**

**Ich verdiene hiermit auch KEIN Geld!**

**Rating: Ähm… ich würde mal sagen ab 12 (In diesem One Short passiert nix unanständiges breit grins)**

**Genre: Allgemein/ Romance**

**Pairing: Eigentlich wollte ich es ja nicht verraten. ABER. Naja ich befürchte das wenn ich es nicht sage, niemand diesen One Shot lesen wird. Also sag ich es Euch es sind: Narzissa und Lucius (Hauptsächlich aber Narzissa) **

**Beta: meine liebe DanaLion** _drück dich ganz doll_

**So genug geredet.**

**Hier kommt nun der One Shot, viel Spaß beim lesen. **

**LG love-dark**

**Gedanken**

Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne, welche ihr widerspenstig ins Gesicht fiel, weg und sah ihr in die Augen.

Noch immer hallten ihre Worte in seinen Ohren

„Ich liebe dich.", hatte sie ihm gesagt. Lange sah er sie an und fragte sich, ob sie das auch wirklich so meinte.

Er hatte ihr mit denselben Worten geantwortet.

Sagte ihr auch die drei kleinen Worte „Ich liebe dich.", obwohl Zweifel an ihm nagten.

Liebte sie ihn? So wie er war? Mit all seinen Macken?

Ruhig erwiderte sie seinen Blick, sie ahnte was in ihm vorging. Ahnte dass er ihr nicht vollkommen glaubte. Innerlich zerriß es ihr das Herz doch sagte sie nichts, sah ihm weiterhin in die sturmgrauen Augen, welche sie so verzauberten.

Ja, sie liebte diesen Mann mit allem was sie hatte, doch auch nach so langer Zeit glaubte er ihr nicht ganz.

Sie sah wie er seine Stirn runzelte, sah dass seine Augen sich verdunkelten als er nachdachte. Immer wenn sie dieses Farbenspiel seiner Augen betrachtete fragte sie sich, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging, an was er dachte.

Doch fragen würde sie ihn nicht… nicht mehr.

Früher, ja da hatte sie ihn oft gefragt, doch nie hatte er ihr eine klare Antwort gegeben. Sie schloss die Augen und unterbrach somit ihren Kontakt.

Als sie, sie wieder öffnete schien er weit weg mit seinen Gedanken zu sein.

Zaghaft hob sie ihre Hand und kaum, dass sie seine Wange berührt hatte, blickte er sie wieder an.

Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf, sah ihn an und suchte nach einem Zeichen, doch bekam sie keines.

Ihr Blick glitt zu seinen sanft geschwungenen Lippen und blieb dort haften. Sie wusste was er alles mit seinem Mund anstellen konnte, wusste nur zu gut wie er sich anfühlte und was er alles mit seiner Zunge anstellen konnte.

Ihr Gesicht war nur noch wenige Millimeter von seinem entfernt. Sie schloß ihre Augen und legte sanft ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Lippen, öffnete leicht ihren Mund und schob ihre Zunge vor, die sanft und unsicher zugleich über seine strich und um Einlass bat, welcher ihr allerdings verwehrt wurde.

Enttäuscht löste sie sich von ihm und seufzte leise.

Wieder sah sie ihn an und wünschte sich, wie so oft, dass sie nur einmal seine Gedanken lesen könnte. Wollte wissen was er dachte, was er wollte.

Ihre Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Wange, die ihn zärtlich streichelte. Doch er reagierte nicht.

Nach, wie ihr schien, unendlich langer Zeit beugte er sich zu ihr, hauchte ihr einen kurzen Kuss mit den Worten „Gute Nacht.", auf den Mund und drehte sich um.

Sie sah seinen Rücken an und fragte sich, was sie falsch gemacht hatte.

Ihre Hand glitt wie jede Nacht automatisch zu seinen blonden langen Haaren und streichelten diese. Sie mochte es, mochte es ihn dort zu streicheln.

Es beruhigte sie und unwillkürlich mußte sie lächeln, als sie ihm durch die Haare strich.

Diese Geste, wusste er was sie bedeutete? Wusste er, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte?

Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

Ja vielleicht wusste er es, vielleicht auch nicht.

Als sie sein leises stetiges Atmen hörte, wusste sie dass er schlief. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, ihre Augen glitten zur Decke des Schlafzimmers, sahen in die Nacht und konnten doch nichts erkennen.

Sie dachte an die letzte Zeit, an die letzten Jahre.

Ja, vieles hatte sich in ihrem Leben getan… sie hatte in ihm den Mann gefunden, mit dem sie ihr restliches Leben verbringen wollte.

Das stand für sie fest, doch wie er dachte wusste sie nicht genau. Ja, er sagte immer, dass er sie liebte und sie glaubte ihm, aber war sie für ihn die Richtige?

Sie wunderte sich immer wieder, wie er von einem eher kalt wirkenden Mann in einen leidenschaftlichen Mann wechselte konnte.

Er war nicht der Gefühlsmensch… jedenfalls zeigte er es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Doch wenn sie allein waren… wenn sie mit einander schliefen… dann zeigte er Gefühle.

Anfangs hielt er sich zurück… doch mit den Jahren… zeigte er ihr immer mehr von seinen Gefühlen, und sie war stolz darauf.

In ihrem Liebesspiel, was auch nach so vielen Jahren immer noch perfekt in ihren Augen war, war er anders.

Sie brauchte nur in seine Augen zu sehen und wusste, dass er sie wollte. Jedes Mal wenn er erregt war, änderte sich die Farbe seiner Augen… und sie liebte es ihn anzusehen, war fasziniert wie sie sich verdunkelten und ein leichter Schleier sich um seine Augen legte.

Ja er konnte leidenschaftlich sein, wenn er es wollte.

Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde hatten sie sich geliebt, und es war wundervoll. Er wusste genau wie sie auf seine Berührungen reagierte.

Er begehrte sie, dass sagte er oft. Doch manchmal hatte sie ihre Zweifel, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste, die Jahre gingen leider auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorüber. Doch teilte sie ihm ihre Bedenken nicht mit, sondern genoß es wenn er ihr sagte, dass sie in seinen Augen attraktiv war.

Ihr Blick glitt zur Uhr, welche auf dem kleinen Nachtisch stand. Sie seufzte als sie sah wie spät es war, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen, war zu aufgewühlt von ihren Gefühlen. Immer noch sah sie seine silbergrauen Augen vor sich, wie er sie anblickte.

Langsam schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und schlich aus dem Schlafzimmer. Zielsicher ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, öffnete die Tür, welche zur Terrasse führte und sah in den Sternen übersäten Himmel. Tief atmete sie die frische Nachtluft ein und seufzte.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zu ihm. Sie redeten in der letzten Zeit nicht viel… eigentlich redeten sie kaum miteinander. Und wenn, dann machte sie meist den Anfang… immer dann wenn sie die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

Er akzeptierte sie so wie sie war, er ließ ihr ihre kleinen Freiheiten, nach der sie sich schon immer gesehnt hatte. Akzeptierte ihre Vorliebe für Bücher, auch wenn er manchmal den Kopf darüber schüttelte da sie so viel Zeit mit dem Lesen verbrachte.

Sie fühlte sich sicher bei ihm, geborgen. Konnte, wenn auch nur teilweise, so sein wie sie war.

Doch traute sie sich nicht der Welt, und vor allem ihm, zu zeigen wie sie wirklich war.

Nach außen hin war sie immer korrekt… verantwortungsvoll… verständnisvoll… unnahbar.

Doch innerlich brodelte ein Vulkan, Sie hatte Angst dass dieser irgendwann ausbrach und sie sich ihrem eigenen Selbst stellen musste. Sie wusste wie sie wirklich war… doch wollte sie dies niemanden zeigen. Nur eine Person wusste wie sie war, und das war ihre Großmutter.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie an sie dachte.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. Wieso war es nur so schwer? Machte sie es sich selbst so schwer?

Sie wusste es nicht.

Leise ging sie wieder ins Haus und sah zum Kamin, in dem das Feuer schon lange erloschen war.

Mit langen Schritten durchquerte sie den Raum und machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen fiel ihr Blick auf ihren schlafenden Mann. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, glitt sie wieder in das Bett und deckte sich zu.

Wehmütig schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein.

Stunden später wurde sie durch das stetige Klopfen an der Tür geweckt und öffnete müde ihre Augen.

„Herein.", rief sie. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein blonder Schopf erschien. „Guten Morgen Mutter. Vater schickt mich, das Essen ist serviert.", sagte ihr Sohn leise.

„Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, mein Sohn. Ich komme gleich.", erwiderte sie nur.

Ihr einziges Kind verschwand. Sie stand auf und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer.

Fertig angezogen stand sie 20 Minuten später vor dem Spiegel.

Ihre Augen waren wässrig… doch wusste sie dass sie ihre Maske auflegen musste.

Als sie vor dem Esszimmer ankam, seufzte sie ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ein Lächeln auflegte und den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen.", lächelte sie die anderen an.

Ihr Mann hob seinen Kopf und sah sie an.

„Guten Morgen… Narzissa."

Ja sie war wieder wie sonst. Ihre Maske, mit der sie ihre Gefühle verbarg, saß perfekt. Narzissa Malfoy, stark, kalt und würdig.

The End!

**Na was sagt ihr?** _neugierig bin_

**Über Reviews, Lob und auch Kritik (solange sie Konstruktiv ist) würde ich mich, wie immer sehr freuen.**

**bis Bald love-dark**


End file.
